The invention relates generally to item storage boxes, such as tool boxes, that a consumer can customise to correspond to the items to be stored.
Consumers often store tools and other objects in storage containers. These storage containers generally have one or more trays which are adapted to receive the objects. Oftentimes, to assist the consumer in organising their tools or other objects, storage containers are provided with tray liners having recessed cavities. These cavities are generally configured to conform to the outline of the object intended to be stored in the cavity.
While preformed recessed tray liners are available, they are only useful if sold with the tools or items to be stored in the tray. Preformed recessed tray liners are of little value to users who already have an assortment of tools and other items, many of which have profiles that do not correspond to the recessed cavities of the preformed tray liners. Therefore, there exists a need for customisable tray liners that can be adapted for the user""s specific needs. In particular, there is a need for a tray liner that can be adapted to form recessed cavities dimensioned to conform to the users existing tools.
Attempts have been made to create customisable tray liners. These prior tray liners generally took the form of plastic tray liners that could be cut to form recessed cavities configured to receive the users tools. These prior tray liners have their disadvantages. Firstly, cutting the plastic material forming the tray liners does not always result in a neat looking recessed cavity. Furthermore, because the action of cutting out the liner requires the use of tracing pens and sharp knives, the recessed cavities do not always tightly conform to the profile of the corresponding object. Finally, if the object had a curved or rounded shape, then the cut out cavities could not easily be formed to tightly adhere to the curved shape of the object. Therefore, the need still exists for a simple to use method of forming recessed tray liners where the recessed cavities closely correspond to the size and shape of the corresponding objects.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for making tray liners for storing objects in a storage container is disclosed. The first step in the method is to size a structural thermoplastic foam liner to fit within the tray. After the tray is lined with the foam liner, the object or objects to be held in the tray are then heated to a temperature sufficient to soften the thermoplastic foam. After the object or objects have reached the appropriate temperature, the heated object is pressed into the foam lining to form a cavity. The heated foam will flow such that the cavity will conform to the contours of the object being pressed into the foam. After the object is sufficiently pressed into the foam, it is rapidly cooled to a temperature below the softening temperature of the foam.